The Amazing SpiderGirl
by JennyIsATimelady
Summary: Two years ago May Parker suffered a head injury that left her with severe memory loss. There was something not quite right about that story. Her search for answers about her past could lead her to uncover dangerous secrets and lies woven to protect her. When she uncovers the truth, will she like what she finds? Who is this Black Tarantula that is seeking to kill her father? MCU
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_**** Hello there! This is my first fanfiction on this account and I am extremely nervous. I thought that I would give you a brief summary of what's going on here. **

**Right, so Spiderman is my absolute favorite Marvel superhero. I love is personality, I love his sass, and I also love his powers. I've never really written much for Marvel (as I am quite new to the fandom), but I am going to give it a shot. I in no way claim to be any sort of authority on facts, so please correct me if I make any huge errors.**

**As you may have noticed, this story is about Peter and Mary Jane's daughter, May Parker. Now, since ****_The Amazing Spiderman _****does not take place in the MCU universe (which is where this story takes place) you can see what I am changing there. Also, ****_The Amazing Spidergirl_**** comics take place in the MC2 universe. So, basically what I am doing is meshing these worlds together so that I have access to pull other characters from the branch of Marvel's comics that I am most familiar with. (Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, etc.) **

**I also have worked out a little head-canon that will be taking place in this story, I am not going to go into detail with it now but it will be explained later on in the story and it's ramifications will radiate throughout stories to come. My goal is to make this into a series, provided I can remain inspired. **

**This story is set around 4-5 years after the Avengers.**

**Basically, just read and enjoy and thank you in advance for you time! Please review and let me know of any mistakes that I am sure I have made!**

**The Amazing Spider Girl **

_**A Father's Legacy**_

**Prologue**

Mary Jane fumbled with the small, pink hat that had been left behind. Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they sat in the small interrogation room waiting for someone to return. The hat had been left behind when their infant daughter had been taken. The door opened and her heart flitted with anticipation. Agent Coulson stepped in holding a folder in his hand. He set it down on the table and then sat down in the chair across from them.

"We've found her." He said remorsefully. Mary Jane felt enormous relief.

"Where is she?" Peter asked sounding eager.

"There's been a complication." He said moving the folder closer to them. Peter opened it and they both stared at the contents.

"Who's that?" Mary Jane said looking at the picture of a fifteen year old girl.

"That's your daughter." Coulson said, "That's May."

"Our daughter is three months old." Mary Jane said. Peter was still staring down at the picture.

"She looks like you, MJ." He said quietly. Mary Jane looked at him and then back at Coulson.

"How can that be her?" she asked.

"You already know that she was taken by Allison Mongraine. As it turns out Miss Mongraine was working under orders of the Green Goblin." Coulson said, "Through some manner of genetic testing he caused her to age approximately fifteen years in the space of three months."

"Where is she now?" Peter asked looking up from the photograph for the first time.

"Agent Simmons is running some medical tests to try to figure out what exactly was done to her, but as soon as she is done you can see her." He said, "Now for the bad part."

"There's a worse part?" Peter said.

"She has no memories." Coulson said.

"What are we supposed to tell her?" Mary Jane asked.

"We've told her already." Coulson said, "We told her that she was hit on the head and has lost her memory, and that her parents are coming to pick her up."

"So we're lying to her?" Peter said sounding angry.

"Mr. Parker, we can't tell her the truth." Coulson said, "It's a matter of security."

"You think that this organization has a say in whether or not I lie to my daughter?" Peter said sounding angrier by the moment.

"Peter." Mary Jane said. "Maybe it's for the best."

"You're okay with this?" Peter asked looking at Mary Jane.

"It's not a matter of me being okay with it. It's our only option. We can't tell her that she was cheated out of fifteen years of her life." Mary Jane said. There was a knock at the door and a woman popped her head in.

"We're done." She said in a British accent.

"Peter, Mary Jane" Coulson began as he stood up. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

* * *

May stared the complex chain of equations that were written extremely messily on a sheet of paper. Fitz stood beside of her looking over her shoulder and waiting for her answer. This was the fifth set that he had given her after she had corrected a mathematical error on one of his papers.

"Negative seven to the fifth power." She said looking at him.

"That's right." He said in disbelief.

"Of course it's right." She said.

"May?" A voice said from the other side of the room. She turned and saw Coulson and two other people.

"I've been informed that that's my name." She said smiling.

"May, these are your parents." Coulson said. May looked at the man and the woman.

"I can't remember." She said with a blank look on her face.

"It's fine, May." Mary Jane said. "We're just glad you're safe." Mary Jane walked over to her and hugged her. All May could think was that she really wanted to remember.

_**A/N:**_** Right, so to say that I am nervous about this one is an understatement. I know how seriously people take their comics and how dear to their hearts these stories can be and I don't want to insult that love. **

**Please let me know what you think about this and I will post more soon!**


	2. A Meeting With the Good Doctor

**_A/N_****: Hello there! Here's the first chapter, I'm really excited about this story and I can't wait to see where it takes me! And you guys get to come along for the ride ;)**

* * *

Chapter One

A Meeting with the Good Doctor

_**Two years later**_

May exhaled in exasperation as she listened to her teacher drone on. He was giving an extraordinarily dry lecture regarding Norse mythology, which a subject that did not manage to hold May's interest. As he rattled on about Thor and Loki and something about Odin's beard May began to doodle on her notebook.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she discreetly moved her hand back and Davina, her best friend, placed a folded piece of paper in her hand. She opened the note and read the messy scribbles that were the result of Davina's lack of penmanship.

_If Thor is the god of thunder, do you think he'll summon a storm to get us out of here?_

May smiled to herself and then picked up her pen and wrote,

_Maybe Loki will be mischievous and magic us out._

May handed the not back to her and heard a snort of laughter come from behind her. May slouched down in her chair as Mr. Philips stared back at Davina.

"Something funny, Davina?" He asked in the same monotone voice that he had been using for the entire class time.

"I was...um...just wondering how the guy in the Avengers plays into your mythology." Davina said. May smiled slightly and bit her lip.

"That clown in the news is nothing more than a dangerous hoax that is going to get himself killed." Mr. Philips said, "I would appreciate it if you would not waste our class time with such useless questions."

At that moment the bell rang and the room was filled with movement. May stood up with her bag and then turned to look at Davina.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." May said with a smile.

"He's my Snape." Davina said as she stood up and led the way out of the classroom.

"Thoughts on the lecture?" May asked with a knowing smile as her and Davina walked towards the doors.

"It was an intriguing tale of beards, men in tights, and slight bestiality." Davina said. May laughed as they walked outside only to be assaulted by the bright sunlight.

"Do you think Thor is real?" May asked with a slight bit of intrigue in her voice.

"I think that it's not even close to being feasible."

"Oh, really? Why ever would you say that?" May asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Because the freaking road to Asgard is rainbow road." Davina said as waved her hands in the air in a very animated fashion.

"I hated that level on Mario Kart." May said under her breath.

"You got any big plans for tonight?" Davina asked.

"Quick visit with Doctor Connors and then Aunt May and I are going crack open a pint of Rocky Road and watch the Notebook." May said, hoping that Davina would not dwell on the former part of her statement.

"Didn't your dad forbid you from visiting Dr. Lizard?" Davina asked.

"He did." May said nodding.

"And your ignoring that?" Davina asked.

"Come on, it's not like he's dangerous." May said. Davina's eyes went wide.

"He was a scary lizard man." Davina said.

"That was just a faulty genetic experiment." May said defensively.

"Have you ever thought that there might be a reason why your dad didn't want you around him?" Davina asked. May rolled her eyes.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" May asked.

"Since you became rebellious." Davina spat.

"I want to know why dad doesn't want me around him." May muttered.

"If you survive call me later and tell me, I'm curious now." Davina said as May walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Chesbro." The deep, raspy voice of his master echoed through the emptiness of the sewer, "Is the potion ready?"

Chesbro stumbled through the doorway, holding the precious vial in his gloved hands. He stared at his master, willing him to see sense, who was busy looking through figures that were spread out on the metal work bench. He silently handed the green colored vial to the larger man and stepped back with apprehension. He knew what danger awaited his master. Even if he survived the initial effects of the potion, madness would soon follow him.

"You should not go through with this." Chesbro mumbled, lacking the confidence to say much else to argue his case.

"Do you not understand what we have gone through to get here?" The man said as he stared at the vial. "Do you not recall the sacrifices that we have made?"

"Of course I remember, I just do not feel right allowing you to endanger yourself like this." Chesbro said, "Your father..."

"My father was murdered." The other man interrupted with anger in his eyes. Chesbro immediately regretted bringing up the subject. "I will avenge him."

"Would he want you to do this?"

"While I find it very touching that you care for my safety, I care little for how you feel on the matter." The man turned and held the vial up to the dim light. "I must assume the identity of my ancestors. There is no force on this earth great enough to stop me."

Chesbro watched in fear as his master downed the potion in one swallow. There was no reaction, at first. After a moment he fell to the floor and began to jerk violently. Chesbro remembered when he had witnessed the same thing, nearly thirty years ago.

Paralyzed by fear Chesbro watched in silence. The transformation lasted no longer than ten minutes and when it had finally ceased the only thing different about his master was the sweat that glistened his brow. As the man lay on the floor and breathed heavily Chesbro plucked up the courage to speak.

"Master?" Chesbro said, "Are you well?"

Without a word the larger man stood up. Chesbro could now see that there were muscles where there had been none a moment earlier. The man was taller than he had been before, dwarfing Chesbro in comparison. The man coughed and then looked into the light.

"From this day forward I am no longer Fabian LaMuerto." He began, his voice less raspy than before, but still sounding weak. "I am the Black Tarantula!" He exclaimed in a final burst of strength. Chesbro stood in fear of what would come next.

* * *

Although she had ten minutes to be on the other side of the city, she knew that she would have no difficulties getting to her destination. Davina did not know the full extent of her friend's insanity. May slipped into an alleyway and looked at the steep, brick wall. She placed her hands on it and, with a smile, began to scale it. She made it to the roof top with ease and looked down at her wrists. In a swift movement she pulled up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal a watch on either side of her wrist. She flipped her hood up and began to run towards the edge of the building and jumped over the edge.

The sensation of free falling was something that May loved. As the air blew past her she threw her hand up and pressed the button on one of the watches. This caused a web to fly out and grab onto the side of another building. She quickly flew around the building and them began running along the wall. She jumped onto a shorter building and began to run across. She flew across the gap between two buildings with ease. She swung, jumped and then slid down into another alleyway.

She got to her feet and walked out onto the busy street. She looked down at her actual watch and then up at the tall building before her. It had only been five minutes since she had left school. She walked into the building and saw a secretary sitting at a glass desk at the end of the room. She walked up to the older woman, who did not look up from her computer. May coughed in an attempt to get the woman's attention, but to no avail.

"I'm here to see Dr. Connors." May said. The secretary looked up and over her boxy glass which were on her nose.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She said in a nasally voice.

"He should be expecting me." May said smiling.

The woman stared at her for a moment as though she were questioning the validity of this story. During this time May smiled with all of the sincerity that she could muster. The woman pressed a button on the phone on her desk and May heard a beep.

"You can go in." She said. May looked at the sterile looking bowl of mints that was sitting on the desk. She pocketed a handful and smiled at the secretary who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Just taking some for the road." May said as she began across the room, making sure that her feet hit the floor loudly enough to annoy the woman.

As May walked in the door of the lab she noticed a lot of machines that looked ancient. She looked around for a moment before she saw a man hunched over a desk, staring at a computer monitor. She accidentally kicked the leg of a table as she entered.

"Miss Parker!" A rather disheveled looking Dr. Connors said as he stood up and walked over to her. He held out his hand, looking as though he had had too much coffee. May took his hand and smiled.

"Dr. Connors." She said. After a moment's thought he pulled her into a hug. May tried to hide the surprised look on her face as he let go of her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her over.

"You look so much like your father." He said with a smile. "Except for the hair and the face." He said as he motioned toward her hair.

"Uhm...thanks?" May mutter questioningly. "I'm curious as to why you asked me to come?" May said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Ah, yes. That." Dr Connors said, "This is quite important, isn't it?"

"Little bit." May said with a nod.

"Come here." Her said as he led the way over to a metal table that was placed at the center of the room. This was where the computer monitor that he had been so interested in when she entered sat. The monitor had two animated strands of DNA on it.

"What's that?" May asked with curiosity and confusion building inside of her.

"That on the left is your father's DNA." The Doctor said as he pointed at the strand. "The one on the right is yours."

"What's so extraordinary about that?" May asked noticing some similarities between the two strands.

"They are similar in on particularly interesting attribute." Connors said.

"Which is?" May asked.

"A slight fluctuation that is the result of a genetic mutation." He said looking more insane by the moment.

"Wait...wait just a second." May said as she pulled her thoughts together. "Why do you have my DNA?"

"I stole it from S.H.E.I.L.D." He mumbled dismissively.

"What is S.H.E.I.L.D.?" May asked.

"It's a government agency, that is not the point." he said as he looked from her to the computer screen quickly. "This is the point."

"I'm leaving." May said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he called desperately after her. She turned in the doorway.

"Dr. Connors, with all due respect, please just leave me and my family alone." She said before she walked out of the lab. She saw the secretary sitting at her desk, filing her nails. May smiled, "Thanks for the mints!" She said as she walked out the door and onto the crowded street.

Doctor Osborne may have crossed a line and violated her privacy, but he had posed an interesting question. Were the things that she could do something that she received from her father? She knew where she needed to start to get the answers she needed. She would find out the truth.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**cabrera1234: It's coming, I just have to lay down some ground work first. Thanks for reading!**


	3. SHIELD

**A/N: Alright then, here's chapter two! I'm not sure when I'll update again as this week is going to be really hectic for me. I will try my best, however! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Two

S.H.I.E.L.D.

He could feel the power surging through every fiber of his being. The things that he could do now were astonishing. Not only did he feel strength, but his mind worked at a rate much faster than it had before. He could think more clearly now than he had ever been able to before. Strength engulfed his fragile body and mind. He was a new man and with this new strength he could do whatever he wanted, but there was one thing that he wanted more than anything.

"Master, do you think that perhaps you should rest?" Chesbro asked sounding nervous. It was not secret to him that Chesbro had had his doubts about the dangers of this endeavor.

"My faithful friend, for whatever reason would I do that?" He asked as he patted Chesbro on the shoulder. Chesbro flinched away from his touch, but soon relaxed again one he realized that he was not being threatened.

"You do not yet know the adverse effects that this tonic could have on you." Chesbro plead, "I am just saying that it is better to be safe now than remorseful later."

"Chesbro, I must say that I never cease to be flattered by your unending care for my well-being, but there is nothing wrong with me. My father and grandfather before me took the same journey as I am now embarking on and there was no difficulties." He said, "I am simply embracing my heritage."

"What do you plan to do?" Chesbro asked sounding cautious.

"Before I can enact any sort of plan I will need my power source." He said looking down at his fist. "I shall have to take the necessary components."

"Take care, Master." Chesbro said pleadingly.

"You have seen the power of both my father and grandfather, yet you still worry for me. Why?" He asked looking at the older man.

"If you will recall in the days of your ancestors the Avengers did not exist." Chesbro said. Black Tarantula stared at him trying to hide the sneer of anger that wanted to creep upon his face.

"You think that I am incapable of handling that band of misfits?" He said with fire in his voice.

"No, Master. I merely ask that you walk with care." Chesbro said bowing his head down slightly.

"I do appreciate your concern, my faithful servant." He said placing a strong hand on Chesbro's shoulder, "I fear, however, that I must act quickly if I am to acquire the necessary materials for my machine."

"Very well, Master." Chesbro said. Chesbro knew well that the journey they were embarking on would lead only to death, destruction, and bloodshed.

May walked down the street, her hands in her pockets. She knew that Aunt May would be wondering where she was if she stayed out much longer, but she just had so much on her mind. She did not feel like scaling the rooftops, she just wanted to think. She needed to wrap her head around what was going on.

It was true that her life had never been normal. She had tried for a long time to remember what had happened during the first fifteen years of her life. Her parents had told her it had been a head injury that had robbed her of her memories. She could not help but wonder, however, if that was the truth.

May continued down the crowded New York street, shoving past people in the same way as everyone else did. She moved towards the road when a voice called her name. She stopped and turned around and saw a black car pulling up beside of her. Not shifty at all. One of the darkly tinted windows rolled down to reveal a man wearing a black suit.

"May Parker." He said.

"Howdy." May said, trying to hid her nerves.

"I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He said. May nodded understandingly.

"Of course I'll willingly get into your scary black car, who wouldn't?" She said with a smile. Then she took off running in the other direction.

"Plan B, Rogers." Coulson said into his ear piece.

May did not particularly enjoy being approached by strange men in scary black cars. She also did not like being asked to get in said scary black automobiles to be taken to who knows where. She slipped into an alleyway and began to scale the wall. She figured that she could wait the suits out on the roof. She pulled herself onto the roof and stood at the ledge, watching for any movement in the alleyway.

"You're pretty fast." A male voice said from behind her. She turned hesitantly and saw a blond man standing behind her with a gaudy shield which bore the good old red, white, and blue.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked him over.

"I'm Steve Rogers." The man said sounding friendly. Despite his seemingly king disposition, May did not trust him for a moment.

"You're with agent cold slaw?" May asked as she motioned towards the road.

"It's Coulson." He said sounding offended. "But yes. They said that you'd be hard to catch."

"You have yet to catch me." May said with a sly smile. She allowed herself to fall backwards off of the roof and quickly adjusted her path to land on the building adjacent to the one she was on. She made it to the roof and saw Steve staring at her with a slight smile on her face.

May jumped from building to building, occasionally throwing in some more difficult jumps to try to get the upper hand on her pursuer. Unfortunately, he was very adept in the line of acrobatics. She did not know who these S.H.I.E.L.D. people were, but she could assume that they would not be overly thrilled to see that she had some of their confidential files in her backpack. In Dr. Connors frenzy she had managed to snake the file regarding her father.

"Have you given up yet?" She asked as she jumped over a wide gap with ease. She even threw a flip into the move. She turned and saw Steve behind her, looking as though he could go all day.

"That's not in my nature, ma'am." He said. May stopped on the ledge of a building and looked at Steve who had stopped at the other side of the same building.

"Listen, I am under-aged. There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me talk." May said before she realized that her words might incriminate her.

"I don't want to make you talk, I want you to listen." Steve said. May resolved that she was faster than him and would be able to outrun her if it became necessary. He could have information that she would find valuable.

"Alright then." She said as she sat down on the ledge. "Get to talking."

"Are you familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked as he picked up a crate and dropped it in front of her. He proceeded to sit down on it with his eyes never leaving hers.

"The secret government agency?" May said, "Never heard of it."

"Alright then, it has come to light recently that some files have been stolen." Steve said, May let out a small laugh and added to Steve's confusion. "You know about that?"

"Doctor Lizard stole it from you and then I stole it from him." May said, "Haven't gotten to read it yet, though."

"I'm here to tell you the truth." Steve said.

"What really happened to me?" May asked.

"You were born two years ago." Steve said, May's stomach dropped. "You were kidnapped at birth by a con artist that was working for the Green Goblin." May kept falling further and further. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Located you and returned you to your parents and it was decided to be...best...to withhold certain knowledge from you."

"How is that possible?" May asked.

"Quite frankly, we have no idea." Steve said.

"Is my dad SpiderMan?" She asked cocking her head.

"He is." Steve said, he smiled. "And apparently from that display you are your father's daughter."

"What are you then?" May asked smiling flirtatiously.

"I'm Captain America." Steve said with trepidation. May could not help the snort of laughter that followed. "What's so funny?" Steve asked sounding slightly offended.

"Captain 'Murca." May said with a smile across her face, "I'm sorry, but really?"

"Yes, really." Steve said.

"Alright, Captain Steve, I have a question for you." May said. "Is Thor real?"

"I've fought alongside him." Steve said.

"I was having a rousing discussion with my friend Davina and she said he wasn't real." May said, "I mean, that whole rainbow road to Asgard business is just a bit unbelievable."

"It's called the Bifrost, actually." Steve said. May raised an eyebrow.

"This has been fun, really Captain Steve, it has." May said standing up, "I really have to go." She was having trouble already keeping her thoughts in line. She thought it best to hide her fear from this potential enemy.

"Wait May." Steve said as he stood up.

"What?" May asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Behind you." Steve said. As soon as May registered the words she turned and felt something pierce her shoulder. She fell roughly off the ledge and landed in Steve's arms. He, in turn, lowered her gently to the ground.

"You douche bag!" May yelled as her vision blurred. The last thing that she heard was Steve saying that he was sorry.


End file.
